When Bad Turns Good
by Emmettlover01
Summary: Edward is in his room when he hears a gun shot.Read to find out what happens.Rated M for future chapters.Review Please.
1. BANG!

Chapter 1 Edward (POV) 6 years old

Edwards in his room coloring. When he hears a crash. He runs down stairs to see his mom (Elizabeth) on the floor with broken glass everywhere, bleeding. Edward realizes its a broken vase. Edward runs to go help his mother when all of a sudden he hears a gun shot, he looks up and sees his dad (Edward Sr.) with a gun.

"Mom, mom" Edward said with tears running down his face.  
"Mommy wake up" Edward says again.  
When she doesn't wake up he runs to his dad.

"Dad wake up" he says, and still nothing.

Edward gets up and runs to the neighbors house and his best friend Alice Brandon. He runs to the door but before he can even knock the door opens and Alice is in front of him. She looks at Edward.

"Edward whats wrong?" Alice asks.  
"Th-Th-They're g-g-gone." he slumps down to the ground an Alice runs and gives him a hug.

" Mom." Alice yells. Then Edward is taken from Alice's arms and into Esme's. While Alice tells her whats wrong.

"Shh, its ok Edward, shh don't cry." She says as she pats his back and soon he falls asleep.

Alice (POV)

"Alice get me a glass of water for Edward when he wakes up, Please." Esme said to me.  
"Ok mommy" I said and ran into the kitchen. I felt really bad for Edward weve been friends since we were babies and i've never seen him cry before. I wonder were Edward is going to live now? Maybe he can live with us!

"Hey mom, where is Edward going to live now?" I asked her.  
"I don't know Alice." Mommy said with a sad face.  
"Mom can Edward live with us?" I asked hopefully.  
"Let me talk to your father about that ok?" She asked.  
"Ok." I said and went up the stairs to give Edward his water and to make sure he was ok.

Edward (POV)

I woke up disoriented and my throat dry. I looked around trying to figure out where i was. I then saw a glass of water on the table next to the bed and drank it graciously. Then I remember what happened. My mom and dad were dead. As in, never coming back. I'm 6 years old and have no parents. Then tears started streaming down my face. "I'm alone." I thought. After a couple of minutes I wiped the tears away. Then my door opened.

"Hey Edward your awake." My best friend Alice said. She came and sat by me. I just sat there stairing at the wall not saying a word.

Finally Alice spoke."Hey Edward I brought you a sandwich."

Again I said nothing, just sat there. I started thinking, thinking about my mom and dad again. Alice gave me a hug as i cried. "Why did they leave me Alice?" I asked. "Didn't they love me? I mean I'm only 6 years old and I'm their son. How could they abandon me like this?" I asked as Alice sat there and held me until my tears started to slow. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Alice said. Esme opened the door.  
"Edward, honey there's a lady coming here tomorrow to talk to you ok?" Esme asked.  
"Yes." I whispered.  
"Edward its going to be ok." She said. Trying to make me feel better.  
"Esme, Alice?" They looked at me and said "yes."  
"Can I just be alone for a while?" I asked.

They both nodded and exited the room. I laid there stairing at the wall again and eventually fell asleep.


	2. SANDWICH!

Capter 2 Edward (POV)

I woke up to light shining in from the window. ("When were the curtains opened? Hm oh well, who cares.") I got up to go find Alice, Esme, and Mark. When I got down stairs I saw Alice sitting on the couch watching T.V. so I went and sat next to her.

"So when is the lady Esme was talking about going to get here?" I asked.  
"I think my mom said she would be here at around 12:00 or 12:30." She said "Thanks." I said. We sat there for about 5 minutes not talking, when I finally broke the silence.

"Hey Alli?" I asked using her nickname I gave her. She turned to me.  
"Yes Edward?" She asked.  
"What do you think that lady is going to talk about?" I asked wondering.  
"Maybe about your parents or where your going to live." She said in a sad voice. I looked up at her face to see tears building up in her eyes.

"Alli whats wrong?" I asked as tears started falling down her faced. I reached up and wiped her tears away. But more just kept falling. She was crying to much, to tell me what was wrong. So I held her as she cried. (Awwww, Edward is so sweet to his best friend.) When she was done crying I asked her again what was wrong.

"Alli whats wrong?" She looked up at my emerald green eyes. I looked back into her hazel eyes. She said "I don't want you to leave." Tears forming in her eyes again. This time in mine too because I didn't want to leave either. Then I started crying too.

Esme (POV)

I was just about to start breakfast when I heard Alice and Edward crying. I ran into the living room, and there on the couch crying their eyes out were Alice and Edward.

"Come here Alice and Edward." They ran straight to me crying. It broke my heart to see them this upset.

"Whats wrong?" I asked them.  
"I don't want Edward to leave mommy." Alice said through her tears at the same time as Edward said "I don't want to leave Esme, I like it here." When I heard that I had tears running down my face too.

"Shh, it's ok." I said trying to soothe them. After a while they stopped crying. When I looked up at the clock it was 11:00. So I went into the kitchen to make lunch. I decided to make grilled cheese sandwiches since there wasn't alot of time until the lady came to talk to Edward.

"Thank you for the sandwich Esme." Edward said after he whiped his mouth off and took a sip of his juice.

"Yeah, thank you mommy." Alice said before she took a bite of her pickel. (Alice likes to eat pickels with her grilled cheese sandwiches.)

"Your very welcome kids." I said to them. When I got done washing the dishes there was a knock on the door. 


	3. Ms Stoogal!

Chapter 3 Bella (POV)

Today Carlisle came home and told Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and I that we would be moving to Forks in a couple months.

Edward (POV)

Esme opened the door. I heard Esme introduced herself and walk back into the living room where Alice and I were watching T.V.

"Edward, this is Verna Stoogal." Esme said. "Shes from Social Services and iss here to talk to you." I nodded my head to show them that I atleast heard them. The truth was I just didn't know how I was supposed to answer what Esme just told me.

"Hi Edward." Ms. Stoogal said.  
"Hi." I said.  
"Well like Esme said I'm here to askyou some questions, if thats ok with you?" She asked.  
"I guess." I said and shrugged my shoulders.  
"Edward can you please tell me what you were doing before you found your parents dead?" She asked.

"I was in my room coloring, why?" I asked curious as to why she would want to know.  
"Just trying to get the full story is all." Was her answer.  
"Oh, Ok." I replied.  
"Ok what happened while you were coloring?" She asked.

"I was sitting in my room,waiting for my mom and dad to stop arguing about money or something. Then I heard glass break. So I went down stairs to see what it was. When I got down stairs I saw my mom on the floor with blood on her and glass around her. I ran up to her and she looked like she was sleeping, so I told her to wake up. But she didn't. Then I heard a gun shot and knew that my dad just killed himself." I said trying to hold back the tears. Ms. Stoogal looked at me with pity in her eyes.

"What did you do after that?" She asked.  
"I ran straight here." I said. What did she think I would do stand there and look at my parents dead body? Umm, NO.

"Ok, Thank you Edward." She said while looking at Esme.  
"Edward, how about you and Alice go in the backyard and play for a little while so I can talk to Ms. Stoogal please." Esme said.

"K, by Esme and Ms. Stoogal." I said while standing up.  
"Yeah by mommy and Ms. Stoogal." Alice said.

Esme(POV)

Edward and Alice just went outside and I turned to hear what Ms. Stoogal wanted to say.

"Esme I have some bad news." She said. "It appears that Edward's parents didn't leave a guardian for him in their will." She paused, I nodded my head telling her to go on. "That means I can't leave him in your care. He'll have to go to a Childrens Home." She finished. I sat there for a minute thinking about what she just said and thinking about how Alice is going to handle this. And Edward, poor Edward. How are they going to handle losing each other.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked hoping that there was something I can do. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Esme, but the law says that a child must live with a legal guardian, that the parents think qualify to take care of the child in their will. If the parents of the child didn't deam rights to someone they trust, or no surviving relatives then we have to takethe child to a Childrens Home." She said.

"When is his last day staying here?" I asked.  
"I will be back here in two days." She said.  
"Ok, Edwrad will be ready by then." I said.  
"Well I think i'm done here." Ms. Stoogal said standing up. After she left I called the kids back in.

Jasper (POV)

Why are everyone's emotions going crazy right now? Damn I just got back from hunting. Why is Bella pissed off and Emmett is really excited. Rosalie is still the same bitchy mood as always, and then theres Carlisle he's feeling guilty. Damn it being an empath really FUCKING SUCKS. 


	4. LEAVING!

Chapter 4 Edward (POV)

Esme had just called Alli and I in. I'm guessing Ms. Stoogal left then. I wonder what they were talking about.

"Oh, hey kids did you have fun outside?" She asked.  
"Yep we played hide & go seek." Alice said while I just nodded my head.  
"Thats good kids." Esme said, then hesitated for a second and continued what she was saying.

"Umm Edward we need to go next door and get some of your stuff like clothes, CD's, and maybe some pictures ok?" She asked.

"Umm ok, but can Alli go with us?" I asked hopefully.  
"Ofcourse she can Edward." Esme said.  
"YAY!" Alice screamed jumping up and down.  
"Alice honey can you please calm down?" Esme asked Alice kindly.  
"Sorry mommy." Alice said while giving her a sweet smile and a hug.  
"It's ok honey, now lets all go to Edward's house and get some of his stuff packed and ready to go." Esme said. We walked to my house and when we got there, the door was closed but thankfully it wasn't locked. When we walked in it didn't even look like someone was murdered or committed suicide. The glass, blood, and my parents bodies were gone. We were on our way to the stairs when I saw the spot were I found my mom dead.

(Flashback)

"Mom, mom." Edward said, with tears running down his face.  
"Mommy wake up." Edward said again.

(End of Flashback)

I just stood there, tears conspicuosly running down my face, as I remember what happened a couple days ago. I could vaguely see Esme walking and kneeling beside me with her arms open.

"Come here Edward." She said. I whimpered and turned to Esme and cried on her shoulder.

"Edward don't cry." Esme said while patting my back. "Come on Edward lets go up stairs and get your stuff." Esme suggested after I stoppped crying. I just nodded my head. Alice walked next to me and held my hand as we made our way upstairs. Once we got to my bedroom door we stopped, and the grip I had on Alice's hand tightend.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked looking at me worriedly. I took a deep breath and nodded my head 'yes'. It's time I stopped crying over what happened and be stronger, braver, and more mature. Not weak, scared, and a baby. Alice, Esme, and I walked into my room and got me my clothes, some pictures, CDs, toothbrush, toothpaste, and some other stuff. After that I went into my parents room and got the picture of my mom and dad on their wedding day, along with some other stuff my mom wanted me to have.

"Edward did you get everything you needed?" Esme asked me when she saw me shut my parents door.

"Um yeah, I think." I replied back nervously.  
"Ok then lets head back, I'm sure you and Alice are hungry and probably want something to eat." She said.

"Yeah come on Edward lets go get some food." Alice said jumping up and down. How she had so much energy I will never know.

"Ok I'm coming Alli." I said with a small smile.

When we got back inside Esme went into the kitchen to make us something to eat. So Alli and I went into the living room and colored in our coloring books. After a while Esme called us for dinner, which was chicken stir-fry. After we were done eating, Alli and I went to watch T.V. when Esme walked in.

"Edward I have some bad news." She said.  
"Ok, what is it?" I asked. Esme took a deep breath before speaking.

"When you and Alice went outside, Ms. Stoogal said that your parents didn't leave anyone to look after you in their will and you don't have any living relatives. Then she said that you have to live in a Childrens Home. I asked her if there was anything I could do, but she said that it was part of the law." Esme said with a sad face. I sat there for a minute processing what she just said. After about 5 minutes I finally spoke.

"When do I leave?" I asked.  
"In two days." Esme said sadly as tears welled up in hers eyes.  
"Esme can we go to the park tomarrow?" I asked.  
"Sure Edward." She said. 


	5. FINDING NEMO!

Chapter 5 Edward (POV)

When I woke up today, I woke up to a very hyper Alice. She was jumping up and down on the bed.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, get up, get up." She all but yelled.  
"Alli calm down, I'm up, ok?"  
"Good, now hurry up, you need to get dressed so we can go to the park."  
"Ok I'll be out in a minute." I said as she happly skipped down the hallway and down the stairs. Shaking my head at her antics, I got up and got dressed. Then I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Esme had a bowl of Fruity Pebbles waiting for me.

"Thank you Esme." I said as I sat down at the table in front of Alice.  
"Your welcome Edward." She said.  
"When are we going to the park?" I asked.  
"When you and Alice get done eating your breakfast and brush your teeth." she said.  
"Ok. Thank you Esme." I said.  
"Your welcome sweetheart." She said.

Soon Alice and I finished our breakfast, brushed our teeth, put our shoes on, and were walking to the park. Alice and I went down the slide, on the swings, and the monkeybars. Before it was lunch time and had to go home. When we got home Esme made us some hot dogs and french fries.

"Hey Alice?" I asked while we were sitting at the table eating.  
"Yeah Edward what's up?" She responded.  
"Sure wich one do you want to watch?" She aked.  
"Ummmm, how about Finding Nemo." I suggested.  
"Ya I love that movie." She said while bouncing in her seat.  
"Cool." I said with a smile. 


	6. WTH IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Chapter 6 Edward (POV)

I woke up the next day realising I was in the guest bedroom that is pretty much mine. I got up off the bed and got dressed, then I went down the stairs. Today was the day that Ms. Stoogal was coming back to take me to the Childrens Home.

"Good morning Edward." Esme said when she saw me walking down the stairs.  
"Good morning Esme." I said with a sigh.  
"Its going to be ok, Edward." She said trying to make me feel better.

I just nodded my head and walked into the living room, waiting for Alice to come down stairs. I turned on the T.V. and looked for something to watch.

"MORNING EDWARD." Alice yelled making me jump.

"Morning Alice." I said. then I got an idea."Hey Alice?" I asked getting her attention."Wanna play cards?" I asked.

"Sure, what game?" She asked.  
"I don't know." I said thinking of a game.  
"Oh, I know lets play 'Go Fish.'" Alice suggested excitedly bouncing in her seat.

"Ok." I said. After 5 games of 'Go Fish', Alice winning 3 out of 5 of those games, and 2 games of 'War' there was a knock on the door.

Esme answered the door while Alice and I went upstairs to get my stuff. When we got down stairs Ms. Stoogal was there. We both sighed and walked into the living room.

"Good morning Edward." Ms. Stoogal said.  
"Morning." I said while looking down.  
"I'm going to put your things in the car while you bye to Alice and Esme." she said.  
"Ok." I said.

When Ms. Stoogal was out side Esme had me in her arms hugging me."Edward." She said."You be good for Ms. Stoogal and the people at the Childrens , and remember we love you." Esme said with tears running down her cheeks. I reached up and hugged her back tightly. Then I turned around and was tackled to the ground, by Alice."I love you Edward and don't forget us." She cried. " I wont and I love you too." I told her.

"Alice you need to let Edward up cause he has to leave now." Esme said. Alice nodded and letme stand back up. Once I was up Ms. Stoogal came back in.

"Edward, its time to leave now." She said. I sighed and nodded my head. We walked out to the car, got in and started to drive away.

***************************** A WEEK AT THE CHILDRENS HOME********************************

I was sitting on one of the swings at the Childrens Home thinking about all the things thats happened to me. When Devon walked up and started picking on me. Ever since I got here a week ago devon hasn't been very nice.

"Hey look guys its the mute kid." Devon said while all his friends laughed.  
"Maybe we should get him to talk." Devon said with an evil glint in his eyes.

I stood up and tried to walk away when I was pulled back and thrown to the they started to beat me up and I eventually passed out from the pain but not before I saw a pair of gold eyes.

Bella(POV)

Jasper,Emmett,Rose,and I were all hanging out,getting ready to go hunting. We walked past the Childrens Home when we heard someone talking, it sounded like they were picking on someone. Jasper and I went to go look and when we got there we saw some kid beating up another kid and his friends helping and I ran over there.

"Hey what are you doing?" I yelled. They stopped what they were doing.  
"Nothing just trying to get the mute kid to talk." One of them answered.

"So you thought it would be ok to beat him up?" Jasper asked in disbelief.  
"How old are you?" I asked.  
"9" the kid who was beating up that little boy said.  
"How old is he?" I asked while pionting to the little boy on the ground.  
"He's 6." One of them said. My eyes grew huge.

I walked over to the little boy to make sure he was ok. He had tears running down his face and blood every where. He was barely breathing and his eyes were closing. Without thinking I carefully picked him up, when I did he let out a whimper and more tears fell from his eyes.

"Its ok I'm going to help you." I told him.  
"Bella I'm going to go and tell someone who works here what happened." Jasper said.  
"Ok I'm going to take him to Carlisle." I told him.  
"Ok." He said.

As I was leaving the Childrens Home I walked into Emmett and Rose.

"Bella what happened?" Rose asked.  
"Some kids beat him up just cause he wouldn't talk." I said with distaste.  
"How old were they?" Emmett asked.  
"10 years old." I spat.  
"And he's like what 5 or 6 years old?" Rose asked.  
"He's 6. The kids all call him the mute kid." I said sadly. "I mean what the hell is that? They think just because he wont talkand hes younger they can hurt him? Thats just sick." I said discusted.

"I'm going to call Carlisle and let him know you are coming." Emmett said while taking out his phone. I nodded my head and took off, Rose and Emmett right behind me.

"That poor little boy I hope he's going to be ok." Rose said. 


	7. PANIC!

*******************************************************************************************************************  
I do not own Twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.  
*******************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 7 Emmett (POV)

I called Carlisle as we took off running.

"Emmett what did you do now?" Carlisle asked as soon as he picked up the phone.  
"I didn't do anything. Listen Carlisle this is important Bella, Rose, and I are on our way in can you have a room ready we'll explain everything when we get there."

"Ok I'll see you when you get here." He said and hung up.

Bella (POV)

When we got to the hospital Carlisle was standing outside the doors with a gourney. I stopped running at vampire speed and started running at human speed.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as soon as I stopped running.  
"We were hanging out, walking past the Childrens Home when I heard someone talking but, it sounded like they were picking on someone so Jasper and I went to go see what was going on and I found this little guy being beaten up." I said in a rush.

"Ok Bella put him down on the gourney and we will get him looked at." Carlisle said.  
"He's only six years old, Carlisle." I said in a whisper.

"Some kid beat him because he wouldn't talk. Can you believe it? Because he wouldn't talk." I said in disbelief. "They called him the mute kid." I said forcing back a sob. After I told Carlisle that, Jasper showed up. He walked strait to me and hugged me as I cried. I felt so bad for that little boy.

"Bella calm down he's going to be ok." Jasper said trying to calm me down before my emotions made it start raining.

"You don't know that Jasper." I said.  
"Bells, Carlisle is working on him. He will be fine." Jasper said. Finally I sighed and nodded my head. We were just standing there about to walk into the hospital when Emmett came running out the doors.

"Bella, you and Jasper need to hurry up and get in there." Emmett said in a rush.  
"Whats wrong Emmett?" I asked frighten of the answer.  
"Hes crashing, they need to get his heart to calm done but they can't because hes scared." Once he said that Jasper and I ran in the hospital doors and into the room the little boy is in.

Edward (POV)

I could hear people talking, trying to get me to calm down but I couldn't, I was scared. Where was that nice lady that saved me. I bet she left, she has better things to do than to worry about a useless orphan like me. Then amongst the panicing I heard the voice of the lady that helped me.

"Edward,Edward you need to calm down ok?" She asked. How did she know my name?  
"Edward my name is Bella." Bella? Her name is Bella.  
"Carlisle told me your name." She said.  
"Edward its ok I'm not going anywhere ok?" Bella asked. Soon my heartrate slowed down and my panic attack went away.

"It's working, keep talking to him Bella." I heard someone say.  
"Edward its me, Bella you're doing a good job. You just need to calm down ok?" Bella asked. I couldn't nod my head it felt like it was weighed down.

"Good, you can go to sleep Edward when you wake up I will still be here." I did what she said and finaly went to sleep. But before I was out I felt someone hold my hand, then I was lost in the sea of dreams. Imagining what Bella looks like.

Bella (POV)

It took me a while to get Edward to calm down and go to sleep, but I did. I was sitting there contemplating what would happen to Edward when he got better. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around to face Carlisle.

"Edward will be fine he just needs to rest for a little while." He said. I nodded my head.  
"Thank you Carlisle." I said while giving him a hug.

Review please. 


	8. SCARED!

Chapter8

Bella (POV)

I was sitting in the chair next to Edwards bed, trying to figure out why this could happen to him. When he started to stir and wake up. I was about to get up and go get Carlisle but a small whimper stopped me. I turned around and was faced with a pair of emerald green eyes. But they didn't hold that spark in them, you know that glimmer of hope that you see in young children's eyes. No instead they looked lifeless, dull, there was no happyness in them, and for some strange reason it tor my unbeating heart apart.

"It's ok if you want to leave." Edward said.

"What?" I asked not understanding what he ment.

"You probably have better things to do than to sit in a hospital with a kid you don't even know.

" Edward said with his head hanging down like he was trying to keep me from seeing how sad and miserable he really is.

"Edward." I said. It took him a while but he looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Thats not true, I don't have anything better to do. Plus I want to get to know you." I said truethfully.

"So, Edward are you in any pain at all?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes a little bit but its not to bad yet." He ansered after he said that Carlisle knocked and walked in to the room.

"Ahh I see you're up Edward." Carlisle said to him.

"Yeah he's been up for a while now." I told him.

"Edward are you in any pain?" He asked. Again, Edward just shrugs his shoulders .

"A little but it's not that bad yet." He said not looking up when he was talking.

"Edward?" i asked sadly. Edward instintently looks up at me questioningly.

"Edward if your hurting you can tell Carlisle, you know he's here to help and make you feel better.

" I said to Edward who's eyes start to tear up and a few tears slip from his eyes and fall down his Edward sniffles.

"Yeah its hurts." He says while crying.

I grab Ewdard's hand and he starts to calm down.

"Edward i'll be back to give you something for the pain, ok Edward?" Carlisle asks Edward. He nods his head. We sit there for a couple of minutes then Carlisle comes back into the room.

"Ok lets see if we can make the pain go away." He says while holding a suringe ready to inject it into his IV. But as soon as Edward sees the needle his eyes get really big and his breathing picks up.

"NO!" Edward screams. "NO! I DON'T WANT IT, I'M FINE! NOTHING HURTS I WAS KIDDING! PLEASE NO!" By now Edward is full out sobbing and tears running down his cheeks.

"Edward calm down i'm not going to hurt you." Carlisle says calmly, but Edward is still crying and shaking his head no. I was about to say something when two things happen.

1.) Carlisle starts walking towards Edward's bed.

2.) Edward screams and grabs my hand pretty hard for a human witch i'm pretty sure is a death grip. "NO BELLA PLEASE DON'T LET HIM I'LL BE GOOD I SWEAR NO PLEASE PLEASE!" And trys to get off the bed. Carlisle stops walking and we both look at Edward with pain filled eyes.  



End file.
